fringedatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Anomaly XB-6783746
Anomaly XB-6783746 The Fringe team tries to commune with the Observer child, Michael, to learn any more about September's plan or the identity of the person they know as "Donald", but find it difficult to make any connection. Olivia contacts Nina Sharp discreetly, asking for her help; she promises to meet them away from the Ministry of Science. There, Nina takes them to a "black lab" leftover from Massive Dynamics, where they were studying Observers. Nina attempts to use a mind-computer interface device to read Michael's thoughts but the software cannot cope with Michael's mind. However, they suggest the idea of using a second interface to allow Michael to read their thoughts and then subsequently reply, but this would require another of the interface devices, held at a storage facility at the Ministry of Science. Olivia, Peter, and Walter leave Michael with Nina at the lab while they go to recover the device. Meanwhile, Captain Windmark of the Observers is alerted to Nina's absence, and uses Observer technology to read the sound waves from Olivia's call to overhear the words "child Observer". When Nina does not return, they turn to the storage facility where the sublimination device, previously used by Fringe to access an old laboratory ("Five-Twenty-Ten") and start probing all the workers there, including Dr. Hastings (Gabe Khouth) who had helped with the sublimination device earlier. The Fringe team arrives and recovers the devices just as Dr. Hastings is being probed, and along with a trace on Nina's phone, the Fringe team realize that Nina and the black lab have been compromised, and warn her as they race back. Nina talks to Michael about hiding him, and he touches her momentarily before letting her lead him to safety. When Windmark and the Observers arrive, they find Nina waiting for them. Windmark starts to probe her, and explains that the child is really just an anomaly, XB-6783746, from the Observer's time in the future that was to be destroyed before he was taken. Nina retorts that though the Observers may treat humans as animals, that the Observers have developed involuntary habits that humans have since evolved past. Windmark orders the Loyalists agents to restrain her for him to run a deeper probe, but she grabs one of their guns and commits suicide. By the time Olivia, Peter, and Walter have returned, the lab has been ransacked, and Nina's body remains. Olivia and Walter mourn their loss while Peter realizes from security footage that she committed suicide to prevent her mind being read. They realize that Windmark had not found the child, and they find Michael hiding in a secret compartment under the body of an oberver corpse. Michael sees Nina's body and lets out a tear. Back at the Harvard lab, Walter attempts to connect with Michael with the devices. After an initial success, Michael takes off his device, walks to Walter, and puts his hand on Walter's face. Walter experiences a sudden surge of memories, culminating in an image of a middle-aged man, and a re-iteration of September's warning to Walter, "The boy must live" ("Peter"). When Walter recovers, he reveals what Michael has shown him: that the "Donald" they have been looking for is really September, the Observer.